Je m'en vais
by anhelo
Summary: One shot Slash LegolasAragorn basée sur la canson je m'en vais de Miossec!


**On va dire que pour fêter la sortie de la version logue du Retour du Roi je vous offre ce petit one shot slash A/L sans pretention basée sur la chanson de Miossec :"Je m'en vais" qui ne m'appartient evidemment pas!**

****

**_Je m'en vais bien avant l'heure  
Je m'en vais bien avant de te trahir  
Je m'en vais avant que l'on ne se laisse aller  
Je m'en vais avant que l'on ne puisse en rire  
Je m'en vais en gardant toute ton odeur  
Je m'en vais en te regardant dormir_**

Quelques mois c'est tout ce que j'aurai pu t'offrir, c'est peu face à ton éternité……. Mais nous avons chacun notre devoir à accomplir, devenir les souverains de nos royaumes respectifs et guidés nos peuples. Depuis notre naissance ce chemin nous était tout tracé, comment lutter ?

Aujourd'hui je serai couronné, devant le peuple du Gondor et tous les représentants de la Terre du Milieu, je devrai me réjouir, je suppose, mais ce n'est pas le cas car je vais devoir faire la chose la plus difficile : te laisser derrière moi, simple souvenir de ma vie en tant qu'Aragorn, cette vie ou j'étais libre de choisir, libre d'aimer qui je voulais.

Tes cheveux dorés éparpillés sur l'oreiller à coté du mien, ne seront plus la première chose que je verrai à mon réveil, ceux qui les remplaceront seront sombres, fades, tristes…..

Je ne me perdrai plus pendant des heures dans ton regard couleur d'océan, je ne pourrais plus sentir tes bras musclés m'enlacer, à tout cela je dois renoncer pour une charge que je ne désire même pas.

**  
_Je m'en vais car l'on s'est vu voler  
Je m'en vais avant que l'on ne puisse atterrir  
Je m'en vais car l'on s'est tant aimé  
Je m'en vais avant de te détruire  
Je m'en vais pour que tu ne m'oublies jamais  
Je m'en vais en te voyant sourire_**

On s'est trop longtemps voilé la face, repoussant toujours au lendemain le moment des aux revoirs, croyant que cela les faciliterait mais on savait très bien que ce ne serait pas le cas. Nous avons tellement voulu y croire que nous avons fuit la réalité qui nous effrayait.

Notre amour a toujours été plus que charnel, comme la réunion de deux morceaux d'un même objet que le temps et l'espace avaient séparé espérant qu'un jour ils se retrouvent.

Tu tressailles dans ton sommeil et tu te retournes vers moi, je devine des larmes couler le long de tes cils fins. La réalité t'a rattrapé à ton tour venant te heurter de plein fouet.

Tu n'oses pas ouvrir tes paupières, alors garde les fermées mon bel ange, peut être dans un autre monde, à une autre époque cela aurait été différent. 

_Je m'en vais en croyant que tout est vrai  
Je m'en vais avant de te découvrir  
Je m'en vais bien avant de te décevoir  
Je m'en vais bien avant de te trahir_

Lentement je me lève, le soleil commence à pénétrer à travers les lourds rideaux de velours de la chambre. Plus que quelques heures et mon destin sera scellé à celui d'un trône.

Tu bouges encore un peu, les draps de soie glissent dévoilant toute ta beauté. A présent c'est la pureté de ta peau qui illumine cette chambre, l'astre du jour doit être jaloux d'une telle perfection !

Dire qu'hier encore mes mains caressaient cette chaire si tentante, dire qu'hier j'oubliais ce jour maudit en me perdant dans les limbes du plaisir en ta compagnie, dire qu'hier je pouvais t'embrasser librement dans cette chambre qui n'abritera jamais plus autant d'amour et de désir.

_Je n'ai aimé que toi  
Je t'embrasse jusqu'à en mourir  
Je n'ai aimé que toi  
Je t'embrasse jusqu'à en mourir_

Je m'habille lentement, voulant ralentir le temps qui passe irrémédiablement.

Mon regard s'attarde à nouveau sur toi, essayant de tatouer à jamais sur mon cristallin ta sensualité naturelle, tu n'as jamais eu recours à aucun artifice, contrairement à certaine, pour paraître beau à mes yeux.

Jusqu'à ma mort je n'aurai qu'un nom sur les lèvres et ce sera le tien.

Je me penche vers toi et dépose un délicat baiser sur ta bouche légèrement entrouverte, ta langue mutine s'immisce entre mes lèvres avant d'entamer une danse folle, passionnée, désespérée avec la mienne.

Tes mains agiles attrapent ma tunique et m'attirent au plus prés de toi, me faisant lourdement tomber sur le lit à tes cotés.  
**  
_Je m'en vais pour tout recommencer  
Je m'en vais pour ne jamais m'assagir  
Je m'en vais car tout est si léger  
Je m'en vais en te regardant dormir  
Je m'en vais pour ne jamais t'oublier  
Je m'en vais sans même te l'écrire  
_**

Ne me laissant pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle, tu m'attaques une nouvelle fois afin d'enlever tous mes vêtements superflus, avec la force du désespoir et la rage du condamné. Je me retrouve nu devant toi, comme tant de fois auparavant, mais voilà rien n'est comme avant, une dernière fois comme un cadeau d'adieu ou un dernier souvenir, quelque chose qu'on chérit à jamais au fin fond de sa mémoire.

Tes baisers le long de mon torse, tes caresses aux endroits les plus sensibles de mon anatomie, tout cela me manquera, le frôlement de tes cheveux fins contre mon corps et le désir au fond de tes prunelles couleur aigue-marine me manqueront aussi.

Il ne t'a fallu que quelques minutes pour enflammer mes sens, mais je mettrai plus longtemps pour les assouvir. Je te le promets.

Lentement je te vois descendre vers mon désir, une lueur de défi dans les yeux, une langue taquine passe sensuellement la barrière de tes lèvres.

**  
_Je m'en vais en croyant que tout est vrai  
Je m'en vais bien avant de te découvrir  
Je m'en vais pour ne jamais te décevoir  
Je m'en vais bien avant de te trahir_**

Ta langue sur mon sexe vibrant de passion est la plus douce des tortures. Mais trop rapidement tu t'arrêtes, serais-tu décontenancé par mon inhabituelle passivité ?

Je t'embrasse langoureusement essayant de te faire passer tout ce que je ressens, toute la complexité de mes sentiments, mais ce n'est pas la peine, tu le sais, tu ressens la même chose.

Je tends la main vers la table de nuit et en extirpe une fiole transparente, remplie d'un liquide opalescent. J'ouvre la bouteille et en verse généreusement le contenu dans une de mes paumes, alors que tu t'allonges sur le ventre frémissant d'anticipation. Mes doigts lubrifiés tracent les monts et les vallées formés par ta colonne vertébrale, avant d'atteindre l'anneau de chaire si fragile, l'un de mes doigts s'immiscent à l'intérieur, il est suivi quelques minutes plus tard d'un deuxième et rapidement d'un troisième, ton bassin suit à présent les mouvements de ma main, je la retire donc.

Je te retourne afin de voir à nouveau l'extase dans tes yeux. Mon pénis pénètre ton fourreau de chaire palpitant et tendre, lentement millimètre par millimètre, comme lors d'une première fois. J'entame de longs et langoureux mouvements, tes jambes se resserrent autour de ma taille et tes mains attrapent mes épaules, tu as encore besoin de me sentir plus proche de toi.

Lorsque l'orgasme nous submerge, nos larmes coulent, celles que nous retenions depuis si longtemps semblent avoir enfin trouvé une échappatoire. Lorsque je me retire de toi mon cœur se met à saigner, une blessure qui ne se refermera jamais.

Tu te rendors, j'espère que tu trouveras la paix dans tes songes.

**  
_Je m'en vais car l'on s'est vu voler  
Je m'en vais avant que l'on ne puisse atterrir  
Je m'en vais car l'on s'est tant aimé  
Je m'en vais bien avant de te détruire  
_**

Adieu mon Amour

Adieu mon Amant

A bientôt mon Ami

**  
_Je n'ai aimé que toi  
Je t'embrasse jusqu'à en mourir  
Je n'ai aimé que toi  
Je t'embrasse jusqu'à en mourir_**


End file.
